Terribly Sick
by Espe376
Summary: Tails gets sick so Sonic decides to take him in. But how sick is Tails.
1. Sick

**Wow my first story LOL it is kind of random but I have been thinking of a story like this for a long time. R&R**

* * *

It was a regular morning when a blue speedy hedgehog known as Sonic wake up to the light of the bright sun. The first thing he did was put his shoes and socks on. Next was breakfast. He always had something like pancakes, but today he wanted to eat cereal. He had to get out of their fast so he didn't have time for pancakes. He ate it as fast as he could (which was fast) and rushed out the door.

Today he was seeing all his friends at the park. It would be nice to relax and have fun for a while. The other day Eggman had launched a thousand robots at them the other day and everyone was ready for a day off.

It had only taken him about 2 minutes to get to the park. Once there he saw all his friends.

Amy a hedgehog like him except she was pink, had short hair and wore a red dress. She

was Sonics self proclaimed girlfriend, because of this she chased him a lot. Sonic didn't mind too much, though it was a little annoying.

Knuckles the red hot tempered echidna was also his friend. He had long quills unlike Sonics which were straight and stuck out far.

Cream the Rabbit, a sweet little girl with long bunny ears and a orange dress with her small chao Cheese. She wasn't exactly a best friend with Sonic but was his friend known the less.

Then there was Tails. He was a yellow two tailed fox. He was Sonics one and only best friend and little brother. Sonic had been his friend as long as he could remember.

"Hey guys." Sonic said cheerfully.

"Hi Sonic" Amy responded sweetly.

"So got ant ideas of what we should do."

"I thought we could play soccer." Knuckles said holding up a soccer ball.

Everyone agreed. As they were playing Sonic noticed that Tails was moving pretty slow today. Sonic eventually decided to ask Tails if he was okay. He said "Hey guys hold up."

Everyone stopped. Cream asked "What's wrong Sonic."

Sonic didn't answer he just walked over to Tails. "Hey kiddo, you alright?"

Tails nodded though Sonic could tell something was wrong. Sonic put his hand o to Tails head to see if he had a temperature. He took it off in an instant and said "Wow! Your burning up lil bro. We need to take you home." The fox shook his head. "Its okay I'll go home and you guys play without me." Sonic shook his head. "I'll take you to my house and we should all probably go home and relax anyway."

Tails didn't say anything, instead he just fainted. Sonics heart rushed into panic. He had to get the kid inside. He was probably worse from the sun anyway. He rushed home as fast as he could. He hoped the fox would be.


	2. Wondering

**Wow chapter 2 XD. I have been really busy lately. School is ending and were finishing up choir and drama and bla bla bla. Before we start thanks for the reviews everyone, they really mean a lot.  
Well here it is Chapter 2 ;D  
**

It was now 11:00 and Sonic was sittingin his house beside Tails limb form. His green eyes flashed back to the clock then to Tails. It had been a hour since he had fainted and he was still unconscious.

Sonic sat for another quiet couple of minutes. He was starting to think he should call a doctor.

He was staring at the pictures on the wall when Tails moved. His eyes flashed down on Tails as the fox slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey buddy." Sonic said in a whisper.

"What happened Sonic." Sonic sat remembering what had happened silently before answering.

"Your sick bro. You fainted."

"Really."

"Yeah. How you feeling."

"My stomach hurts a little."

Sonic flinched a little. _So he is sick. How sick is he though?_ He remembered watching a show that had said that a really bad sickness was spreading through Station Square. Did Tails have it?

He closed his eyes before weakly smiling at his lil brother.

"I bet your hungry. What would you like to eat?"

Tails sighed and then replied "Soup. I guess."

Sonic nodded before walking to the kitchen. He heard the TV turn on. Tails and him had been friends for so long, Tails probably knew Sonic would not let him leave being sick. It was strange but sometimes they seemed to be able to read each others minds. Once when they were visiting Knuckles, Knuckles had said something strange and the two had turned to look at each other and seemed to both know that they both were going to crack up laughing. The two actually started laughing at the same time, which caused Knuckles to give them angry, confused looks.

Sonic was now making some soup when the door bell rang. Sonic walked to the door to find none other then Amy Rose.

She looked a little concerned. She was probably worried about Tails.

"Sonic is Tails alright?"

" I think so, hes just watching TV right now."

She looked slightly scared and Sonic knew something else was up. He was going to ask what was wrong when Amy told him.

"Eggman is attacking Station Square! And-"

Sonic zoomed off like lightning in a second. Amy was yelling something to him as he disappeared, though he couldn't make out what it was she was saying. He knew Amy would stay with Tails, so everything would probably be okay. Or at least he hoped.

**That took me a long time to write XD. Now it is time for me to watch youtube videos :D I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know it is a little short.  
I hope this didn't bore you guys. I'm trying to make this less boring and I hope this story gets better. Anyway R&R please. :D**


	3. Eggman

**Yay an update a day later XD. School is getting a little hectic and I also have a test tomorrow so I am trying to put up updates. Any way here it is Chapter 3 )**

Sonic was running toward Station Square where many terrified people were screaming for help as Dr. Eggman and his giant robot crushed building after building. He could hear the doctors laughing in his ear. It made his blood boil. He was already having a tough day, and now this.

He did a quick halt near Eggman who was in a hover craft of some kind laughing, his mustache swaying up and down with his laughing. He ordered his robot to step on a small flower shop. The robot slowly propped his feet up to hit the sho,p clumsily tipping over a little as he did so. _No one is on that building, so I'll get Eggmans attention after the robot steps on_ _it _Sonic thought thinking rather smart of his self for actually planning something for once. Usually he just went right to fighting. "HELP!!"  
Sonics heart jumped, someone was on the building. He felt the rush of adrenaline, as his feet pushed themselves to save the woman on the ground. He ended up getting her away before Eggman could hit her not a second too late.

Eggman seemed to notice right away that the woman had not screamed as much as she was supposed to. Sonic saw this as his chance to get Eggmans attention.

"Hey Egghead. What are you trying to accomplish today?"

Eggmans face became a face of disgust when he heard the blue hero's voice.

"I knew you'd come sooner or later Sonic, but did you have to ruin the fun?"

Sonic grinned his famous smile and in a flash zoomed through the robots body. He was surprised how easy that was, usually his robots took more then a couple of attacks to kill. Eggman grinned happily instead of yelling "You haven't seen the last of me." That was strange.

"You know Sonic, you seem to be having a tough day." He started laughing manically at his statement. _How did he know?_

"What are you talking about?"

"Hows Tails doing Sonic? He having fun." He laughed even more at this smart statement, making Sonic angry and confused.

_Did he have something to do with Tails being sick? _Sonic couldn't help but watch as he zoomed off in his craft, leaving Sonic to think over the doctors words. _Somethings up. And I'll find out what, whatever it takes._

* * *

**I know this is short but this chapter was only supposed to be on the battle. H****mmm****, what could be happening? Maybe you guys already know what going on. BTW thanks for the reviews and the support its keeping me going.  
Also if you capture any mistakes don't be afraid to point them out :D. Oh yeah and all these characters are belong to SEGA. See ya everyone ;D**


	4. Captured

Sonic was

Sonic was running at full speed toward his house. He had a terrible feeling something bad happened.

When he arrived he saw Amy screaming and shouting up at the sky. _Oh no._

"Give him back." Amy screamed in rage, throwing her hammer at a large floating egg shaped robot in the sky. Sonic growled seeing the logo on the front of the robot, DR. ROBOTNIK. As he examined further his eyes fell on the limp body of his best friend.

"Tails!" Sonic blasted off at sonic speed into a spin dash getting ready to spin through the robot as if it was paper. The cruel voice of Eggman came out of the robots speaker just as he was about to hit it. "Now!" Eggman yelled.

Sonic saw a flash of orange pushed as a shield in front of the robot. He forced himself to go flying toward the ground, barely landing in a safe position. His heart was racing. His green eyes flashed at the robot with fear. Sonic had almost hit Tails! Eggman was using him as a shield to protect the robot. He must have sent the robot to capture Tails while Eggman was delaying Sonic. Now he was watching from his lab using a camera on the robot probably.

This cruel plan was the only explanation for what had happened, or at least Sonic thought. Eggman laughed evilly through the speakers making Sonics blood boil.

"What do you want Eggman?" Sonic shouted.

Eggman stopped laughing and replied "Humph, you have to get right to the point don't you. Actually, I have two choices for you. What I want is either all 7 chaos emeralds which I know you have, or you give in to me."

Both were terrible. Sonic begin thinking it through his mind. Tails was his best friend, and his little brother he couldn't just let Eggman have him. It would fill him with guilt and put Tails life in danger.

"Sonic, don't do it." Amy said knowing what Sonic was thinking. "What would Tails want if he was conscience?"

Tails would want Sonic to let him go, he would know what would happen. If Sonic gave in who would be there to stop Eggman. If Eggman had all the emeralds he could do something terrible with them.

Sonic looked up at the robot and yelled "Neither."

Eggman laughed and said "Then the fox is mine. And if you try to stop me Tails will pay the price."

With that Eggman turned away leaving Sonic shocked and scared. Tails was sick, and now captured. He would get Tails back. He would do anything to get him back.


End file.
